Heaven
Heaven (天上楽土, Tenjou Rakudo, lit. Heaven's Paradise) is a dungeon in the Midnight Channel in Persona 4. Each floor of the dungeon is aptly named Paradise, from the first - 1st Paradise - up to its top floor - 10th Paradise. Profile *'Background Music:' "Heaven" *'Available:' November 6 *'Deadline:' November 20 *'Victim:' Nanako Dojima, Taro Namatame *'Floors:' 10 Heaven is a unique dungeon, created by the suppressed emotions of two people instead of one. However, the prominent side of Heaven is the reality within the Midnight Channel created by Nanako Dojima. After the Protagonist' second threatening letter was found by Ryotaro Dojima, the Protagonist was detained at the Police Station for interrogation leaving Nanako Dojima alone in their house. Nanako was soon kidnapped by Taro Namatame, who had been working as a deliveryman at Inaba and threw her into the TV hidden at the back of his truck. However, as he was given chase, he also jumped into the Midnight Channel, for he believed it was a 'sanctuary' that he's been using to 'save' people according to his beliefs all the time. After being thrown into the Midnight Channel, Nanako's reality based on the many feelings she had kept well-hidden came into being in the form of Heaven, as well as the mental stress and trauma that Namatame had been suffering from. Inside the dungeon Nanako's inner thoughts of being lonely, but still fine because she still has her father and brother are exposed through her voice. Yet at the same time, Namatame's wishes of living a peaceful life with his late lover Mayumi and thinking of the Midnight Channel as a sanctuary to avoid harsh reality is also muttered several times within the dungeon. Setting itself apart from other TV World dimensions, Heaven bears the distinction of being the only dungeon sporting bright colors and dreamlike surroundings, as well as a melancholic vocal theme. The surroundings reflect the innocence within Nanako's heart, and perhaps Namatame's good intentions, albeit he was totally wrong. The name 'Heaven' symbolizes Nanako's belief that her late mother ascended to Heaven, as well as Namatame's personal delusions about the reality of the Midnight Channel — a safe place for those who appear on the Midnight Channel at midnight. It should be noted that the Protagonist cannot advance any of the Investigation Team members' Social Links while Nanako is still detained in Heaven. Moreover, from this point onward, the Justice and Hierophant Social Links will no longer be available. The story-wise boss of the dungeon is Kunino-sagiri, a manifestation of Namatame's messiah complex. He believes that he successfully saved all those people he threw in the midnight channel who actually survived not because of him but the Protagonist's party's actions. But this only made him sure that he was the secret hero and savior of Inaba, and eventually broke his mind so that his Shadow could completely take over his body without materializing itself outside. Eventually it drew in the Shadows lurking inside Heaven, forming Kunino-sagiri. Structure Heaven's color scheme changes depending on the floor. From floors 1-3, the fog has a pale blue color, giving the feeling of dawn. Floors 4-6 have a bright, cheery yellow theme, giving it the feel of noon or midday. Finally, in floors 7-9, the fog changes to orange, giving the final floors the glow of a sunset. Heaven is one of the two dungeons which has Background Music with vocals, the other dungeon being Marukyu Striptease. Treasure Locked Chests *Amaterasu Fob *Amaterasu Hitoe *Chewing Soul *Confusion Hat *Earth Badge *Frozen Rose *Maneki Neko *Soul Food *Spirit Hachimaki *Steed Strap *Strega Claw *Tsukuyomi Noshi Regular Chests *Assault Signal *Ball Lightning *Chest Key *Goho-M *Hiranya *Homunculus *Life Stone *Peach Seed *Revival Bead *San-zun Tama Persona Shadows ''Persona 4'' | - | - | - |6-7F |- !style="background-color:#FFE600; -moz-border-radius:3.5px; color:black;"|Blossom Nyogo |63 |205 |188 |Ice | - | - | - |Elec |6-7F |- !style="background-color:#FFE600; border-radius:3.5px; color:black;"|Conviction Sword |64 |320 |125 |Wind |Elec | - | - | - |8-9F |- !style="background-color:#FFE600; border-radius:3.5px; color:black;"|Hallowed Turret |66 |776 |146 |Ice, Light |Dark | - | - |Phys |8-9F |- !style="background-color:#FFE600; border-radius:3.5px; color:black;"|Intrepid Knight |65 |562 |140 |Elec |Phys, Alm |Light, Dark | - | - |8-9F |- !style="background-color:#FFE600; border-radius:3.5px; color:black;"|Jotun of Blood |65 |394 |158 |Elec, Dark | - | - |Fire | - |8-9F |- !style="background-color:#FFE600; border-radius:3.5px; color:black;"|Minotaur IV |66 |424 |143 | - | - | - | - | - |3F, 5-6F, 8-9F |- !style="background-color:#FFE600; border-radius:3.5px; color:black;"|Natural Dancer |64 |325 |230 |Ice |Elec | - | - | - |8-9F |- !style="background-color:#66BBFF; border-radius:3.5px; color:black;"|Rain Wind Musha |65 |694 |126 | - | - | - |Ice, Wind |Fire, Elec |8-9F |- !style="background-color:white; border-radius:3.5px; color:black;"|Luxury Hand |60 |200 |200 | - | - |All but Alm | - | - |1-9F |} Note: * Light blue box denotes Shadows that appear during rainy days. * White box denotes Rare Shadow. *Ph/Phys = Physical *Fi = Fire *Ic = Ice *El/Elec = Electric *Wi = Wind *Alm = Almighty ''Persona 4 Golden'' Bosses ''Persona 4'' *'Note': :*Lost Okina appears 20th November onwards. :*Margaret can only be challenged after completing the "True Ending" for the first time. Gallery persona 4 heaven 3.jpg persona 4 heaven.jpg persona 4 heaven 2.jpg Heaven in Persona 4 The Animation.jpg|Heaven in Persona 4 The Animation Category:Persona 4 Locations